Just Another Brony Story
by JustAnotherBrony422
Summary: Just what the title says. A kid living an almost too ordinary life falls out of his window into a portal to the MLP world. Why not put more in the description? Why give out any spoilers?


**MeV Hello world! JustAnotherBrony here! Don't know me? You shouldn't, (it'd be a bit creepy if you did). Any who, this is my story. Real creative title huh. But I guess it fits since that's exactly what it is. Guy gets sucked into the MLP universe and turned into a pony, and the story proceeds from there. Kinda overplayed right? Either way I don't care, I'm writing this story because I feel like it, not for you. But if you feel like leaving feedback I guess I'll check it every once in awhile. *obsessively checks reviews* Oh right it isn't posted yet. **

**So I guess before we start if like to clarify a few things. To start, I don't own MLP:FiM or any of the characters, just my OCs. Second, my story setup is largely inspired by the story A Brony Life. If you don't know it I highly suggest you check it out, it's a great story though taking a bit long for another chapter. By story style I mean setup. Intro from your's truly, story, and outro. I find it to be a convenient way to keep you guys up to speed. Finally, this is a for fun project, meaning I'll start and stop whenever I feel like it. Deal with it.**

Chapter 1: Aaaaaand I'm a Pony

You know how they say that there comes a time in your life in which you have to make a choice to change your life forever? Well at least I think they do... Anyways, well my moment came. Except it wasn't a choice, and it involved falling into a portal below my bedroom window. This is going to be a bit difficult to explain so why don't I just show you...

The story begins!

My name is John Doe, and no that's not a joke. Apparently my parents thought it would be hilarious to name their son Johnathan when their last name was Doe. Hilarious. I'm an n average, every day high school student. About average height, brown haired, Caucasian male. Average grades, a few friends, normal parents. I enjoy video games, anime, and music. Basically I fit my name a bit too well. Nothing exciting ever really happens. If you wanted to describe my life in one word, it would be mediocre.

But it's not like really mind though. To me normal is good, no one messes with me and I don't mess with anyone. Cut, clean, and simple. No complications, no delays.

The bus shook as it hit a speed bump, shaking me from my thoughts. It wasn't very startling, but it was one of the many cues that it was approaching my stop soon. Kind like an alarm clock for when I zone out, though I didn't often. But something was strange about today. It just felt as if my mind was off somewhere else while my body stayed here

A few minutes later I walked in the front door of my house, not bothering to take off my shoes on the way up the stairs to my room. The house was empty, like always at this time if day. My mom worked as a real estate agent and my dad was an accountant. Two of the most boring jobs in the world. Maybe it runs in the family after all.

I swung open the door to my bedroom and dropped my bag by my bed, in front of the open window. It was kinda strange considering I never really left it open for more than a few minutes at a time. But I thought nothing of it as I walked over to my computer and pulled up Facebook. Not that I really cared what was going on with other people, it just felt like it was the appropriate thing to do.

As I mindlessly scrolled through the posts, my phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out to see who it was. Apparently some random number I didn't recognize sent me a text. Probably just some desperate phone company trying to get me to switch to their company. So I deleted and thought nothing if it. Until if course they sent it again a few minutes later, in which I deleted it again. But again, they resent it. So after repeating this a few times, I gave up and actually read the message. It was a simple, three letter message.

"Watch your step!" It read.

"Watch your step, what's that supposed to..." I started to ask myself aloud but was cut off as some freak gust of wind came in through my window and began carrying away my... phone?

All impossible breaks in the laws of physics aside, that was the third phone I'd replaced in the past six months. I wasn't very good with my hands to begin with so I was always dropping my phone in the strangest of places. The road, amusement park rides, or in the hallway where it can be trampled to bits. So when I saw it floating effortlessly towards the open window I wasn't about to let I take a two story drop onto the sidewalk below. I jumped out of my chair and ran towards it with my hand stretched out yelling "No no no no no!"

Just as it flew out the window, I snatched it before whatever mystical powers that gave it flight took it further, almost tripping over my backpack in the process. As I stood there frozen, halfway out the window clutching my phone but steady, I let out a sigh of relief.

Big mistake.

Suddenly, the phone felt like it had turned into a sack of bricks and before I could let go it had pulled forward and out the window, falling face first towards the sidewalk.

Those next few moments seemed to move in slow motion.

'Am I going to die?' I thought in a panic, trying to make sense of everything that was going on. After a few milliseconds I started to come to terms with it. 'Oh well, I guess it's not so bad. I lived a pretty fulfilling life.'

...

...

...

"Wait a minute! I haven't done anything!" I shouted aloud a few moments before I hit the ground. Or rather when I should've hit the ground. Instead, a bright purple vortex opened on the sidewalk a few inches beneath my face, letting me fall further. That was when I was pretty sure I blacked out...

Meanwhile in another universe...

"Gah! I knew it was a waste of time!" A voice boomed throughout the library as a book flew out of Twlight's bedroom, hitting a certain baby dragon in the face while he came up with another stack of books she requested a few moments earlier, making them scatter everywhere as he hit the floor. "Summon a being from another universe? What a bunch of- why are you on the floor?" She asked as she walked out of the room almost stepping on Spike.

It took a few moments for him respond as he took a book off his face. "You know, just buried in a good book... or ten." He said with a sigh as he began to help her pick up the scattered books.

However little did she know, and clearly visible from the window behind her, a portal opened up in the sky over the Everfree forest and spat out a strange shape...

Back to the story...

'Man what a crazy dream. My phone flying out the window and me falling to my doom? Weird.' I thought as I yawned and began to stretch out. 'Did I leave that window open? It sure is windy in here...' I opened my eyes and looked down.

...

...

...

It wasn't long before I was screaming and waving my arms around in different directions as the tree tops grew larger. However it was interrupted as I smashed into something white and fluffy that burst the moment my face hit hit. 'Did I just face plant into a cloud or something?' I thought as my descent continues. But of course that was impossible. Just like random portals and flying cellular devices.

Before I could elaborate further on the thought, I was buried in a sea of leaves and tree branches that smashed into me violently but somehow broke my fall as I tumbled out the bottom of them and landed in patch of grass.

"After a few moments of silence the only word I managed to from was, "Ow."

After what seemed like few minutes I tried to get up off my back but promptly fell straight back on my butt. As I did, two pure white tube like... things, sprawled out where my legs should be. I scrambled back in surprise only to see them move with me. It was only when I looked further down to see another set of white appendages where my arms should be that I began to realize what was going on. As fast as I could, without falling flat on my face, I scrawled to a nearby puddle and stared into it. In it I saw the reflection of a white, shaggy red maned, cartoon horse.

After a few moments if silence, all I could muster was a mere, "Aaaaaand I'm a pony. Great."

Thats when an idea hit me, it had to be a dream. It was the only explanation to everything. "Okay if I'm dreaming I better pinch..." I started but was shot down as I looked down at my good. "Right, no fingers. Okay plan B."

Without thinking, I slapped myself with my hood as hard as I could, immediately regretting the decision. "Owowowow!" I shouted holding my face with the other hoof.

"Okay so not a dream. I'm a pony." I said talking myself through it.

For the next few minutes I practiced standing up like a horse, which was surprisingly easy after a few faceplants. Walking then came naturally, but I didn't try running just yet. It was then that I decided to explore a bit, considering I had no idea where I was. As far as I could see, thick brush blocked my view and made it extremely hard to get around. Strange sounds gave off by the unseen wildlife gave the forest it's haunted forest image.

After walking for a few minutes, a nearby bush rustled, making me freeze in my tracks. I listened in again but heard nothing so I moved on. A few minutes later another bush rustled. In a panic, mostly due to being in some random forest in some random world and being a cartoon horse, I jumped at the bush and tackled somepony out if it. After rolling over each other for a bit we came to a stop with them pinned beneath me.

Below was a gray mare with blonde hair and two golden eyes pointing in two different directions. She wore a blue hat with an envelope symbol on it and carried a satchel.

After a few moments of silence, she started shouting, "You'll never get my muffins!" and bucked me off a few feet into the air where I landed clutching my stomach, gasping for air. She jumped to her two hind legs and got into what seemed to be Kung Fu position ready to strike again and within a moments notice both her eyes fixed themselves into an almost homicidal stare. However after about a second after they did, she put her fore hooves back on the ground and let her eyes... derp?

"Sorry about that, I thought you were a timberwolf." She said extending me a hoof, in which I instinctively grabbed and let her pull me up. Yup, grabbed. No fingers, but I grabbed a hoof. But right about now I was too tired to question it so I just stared at my hoof.

"Hello? Equestria to stranger? Eat some bad grass?" She asked waving her hoof in my face, snapping me out of my little trance.

"What? Oh sorry I'm a little... out of it." I said as I looked up at the mare in front of me and tried to make eye contact, kinda hard considering her eyes were facing in two different directions. Finally I just settled for looking where her eyes would be facing. "Wait a minute... why were you stalking me?" I questioned her pointing at the bush I'd tackled her out of.

"Stalking you? I've been wandering through here for hours. Then you just tackled me out of nowhere." She said with a frown.

"That's impossible, if you weren't in the bush earlier then who was?" I asked throwing my hooves in the air.

"I dunno, ask him." She said pointing behind me. It was only when I heard a low growl from behind did I notice the jets of hot, rancid air blowing down the back of my neck. I turned slowly to see what looked like a giant wolf made of sticks looming at least two feet over me.

"Oh so that's what a timberwolf looks like..." The mare said nonchalantly.


End file.
